Une nouvelle vie revue et corrigée
by littleguizmo
Summary: Un nouvel ennemi, plus puissant que les précédent, attaque notre belle planète. Sailor Moon et ses amies serontelles à la hauteur? L'amour et la justice triompherontils une nouvelle fois? si vous voulez le savoir, lisez cette petite histoire.
1. Chapter 1

_Il s'agit là d'une réécriture de ma fanfic « Une nouvelle vie » avec beaucoup de modifications et de détails supplémentaires. J'espère que vous aimerais le résultat et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des remarques. Bonne lecture._

_**- CHAPITRE I -**_

Sailor Moon avait enfin réussi à faire fuir le Chao qui avait pris le contrôle du corps de Sailor Galaxia. Cette dernière avait enfermé le Chao dans son propre corps car elle ne savait pas comment le vaincre et finalement, il avait pris le contrôle de ses faits et gestes, anéantissant toutes les Sailors des différentes galaxies afin de rompre le cycle éternel de leur renaissance et dominer ainsi l'univers tout entier. Seule Sailor Moon avait eu la force nécessaire pour combattre le Chao et rendre à Sailor Galaxia sa liberté d'agir. A présent, Sailor Galaxia oeuvrait à réparer ses erreurs et guidait les différents cristaux au travers de la galaxie afin de permettre la résurrection des différentes Sailors. Elle avait, bien entendu, commencé par la Terre pour remercier Sailor Moon.

Voir ses amies ressuscitaient devant ses yeux lui semblait tellement irréel que Bunny ne pu retenir ses larmes. Et quand elle entendit la voix de son Bourdu, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se réfugier dans ses bras. Elle était tout simplement heureuse de revoir toutes ses amies et Bourdu qui avait été la première victime de Sailor Galaxia sur Terre sans que personne ne le sache. Les Sailors Starlight avaient, elles aussi, récupéré un être cher : la princesse de leur planète.

A présent que le combat contre Galaxia était terminé, il était temps de dire au revoir à leurs amis d'un autre système solaire même si les séparations étaient douloureuses. Et, comme à son habitude, Bunny n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire une « boulette » en disant affectueusement à Seiya qu'ils resteraient à jamais des amis. Ceci avait fait éclater de rire Yaten et Taiki. Quant à Seiya, il s'était senti gêné. Finalement, l'heure du départ était arrivée. Avant de partir, Seiya suggéra alors à Bourdu de protéger Bunny quoi qu'il arrive et il ajouta qu'il ne s'agissait là que de « certains mots d'un certain gars ».Ainsi, Bourdu lui avait promis de toujours la protéger et les quatre Sailors d'un autre système partirent vers leur monde natal, la planète Kanel.

Les batailles des jours passés avaient quelque peu fatiguées Bunny et ses amies. Même si les retrouvailles devaient se fêter, il était également important pour les cinq jeunes filles de prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil. Raya, Marcy, Molly et Mathilda rentrèrent donc chez elles pour se reposer. Mylène, Frédérique, Olivia et Sylvana, quant à elles, étaient parties prendre quelques jours de vacances à la campagne. Bunny restait donc enfin seule avec Bourdu :

« Dit Bourdu, tu m'aimes ? » demanda Bunny.

« Oui » répondit Bourdu.

« Comment » demanda-t-elle encore.

« Eh bien… c'est merveilleux d'être avec toi. » répondit-il.

Sur ces mots, Bourdu pris tendrement Bunny dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Bunny n'avait pas envie de le lâcher, elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras que plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à ces yeux. Pourtant, la jeune fille due se résoudre à lâcher son tendre amour car il se faisait déjà très tard.

« Je te raccompagne chez toi ? » Demanda Bourdu.

« Oui, ça me ferait énormément plaisir d'être avec toi encore un moment. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

Ils marchèrent, main dans la main, jusqu'à la maison de Bunny. Quand ils furent arrivés, Bourdu donna un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa Bunny, puis il partit chez lui pour dormir.

« Je suis rentrée ! » Cria Bunny, comme à son habitude.

« Tu rentres bien tard aujourd'hui. » Lui fit remarquer sa mère.

« Eh bien, c'est qu'on a travaillé très tard avec les filles chez Raya. » Répondit-elle.

La maison été toute parfumée d'une odeur de tarte au citron, ce qui fit gargouiller le ventre de Bunny.

« J'ai fait ton dessert préféré, tu en veux ? » Fit-elle à sa fille.

« Oh oui ! » Répondit Bunny.

Après s'être bien régaler, elle monta dans sa chambre et sombra très vite dans un lourd sommeil.

Quand Bunny ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, son réveil indiquait 8h15. Comme à son habitude, elle ne s'était pas réveillée et on entendit un cri résonnait dans toute la maison. Bunny partit en courant à l'école et en oublia même son déjeuner. Arrivée à l'école, elle essaya de se faufiler discrètement jusqu'à sa place mais Melle Claire, son professeur de mathématiques au lycée, lui indiqua la direction de la porte. Aussi étrange que puisse être la situation, elle avait l'habitude de se retrouver dans le couloir à tenir un saut d'eau sur la tête. Finalement, elle était restait une heure dans le couloir avant de pouvoir enfin s'asseoir à sa place. Le cours était tellement rasoir qu'elle regrettait de ne plus avoir son saut sur la tête. La pause déjeuner arriva enfin et quel ne fut pas le drame quand Bunny se rendit compte qu'elle était partie sans emporter son déjeuner. Elle chercha partout Marcy et la trouva finalement sur le toit en compagnie d'un charmant jeune homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Néphlite.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être Néphlite, il est mort. Je me demande qui ça peut bien être. Il faudra que je le demande à Marcy plus tard. » Se dit Bunny.

Dommage, Marcy était en galante compagnie et Bunny restait donc le ventre vide.

L'après-midi passa difficilement avec son estomac qui criait famine. Elle retrouva les filles au café. Etrangement, Marcy n'était pas avec elles. Bunny commanda à manger pour un régiment et commença à dévorer tout ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Les autres la regardaient avec des faces de six pieds de longs. Elles savaient très bien que Bunny avait un très gros appétit mais elles se sentaient un peu gênées envers les autres clients qui étaient en train de les observer.

« Dit Bunny, on dirait que tu n'a rien manger depuis plusieurs jours. » Lui fit remarquer Mathilda.

« En fait, j'avais oublié mon déjeuner et je n'ai rien mangé de la journée. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Si tu te levais plus tôt, ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! » Rétorqua Raya.

« C'est pas ma faute, je n'arrive pas à me réveiller le matin. » Fit Bunny.

« Et comment on fait, nous ? Tu crois que c'est une excuse ? » Continua Raya.

« Tu es toujours méchante avec moi, c'est pas juste. » répondit-elle.

Les deux jeunes filles se tiraient mutuellement la langue quand Luna fit son apparition avec Artémis.

« Un nouvel ennemi est apparu dans le parc. Il s'en est pris à Marcy. Dépêchez-vous ! » Firent-ils.

Bunny, Raya, Molly et Mathilda se transformèrent en guerrières et coururent jusqu'au parc pour aider leur amie.

Quand elles arrivèrent, il était déjà trop tard. Une étrange lueur brillait dans les yeux de Marcy. Sailor Moon fit remarquer aux autres sailors que Néphlite était là. C'est avec stupeur qu'elles réalisèrent qu'il était revenu à la vie.

« Rend-nous notre amie ! » Ordonna Sailor Moon.

« Ce n'est plus votre amie. Elle est ma reine à présent et elle fera tout ce que je lui demanderai. Mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec vous alors veuillez nous excuser mais nous devons aller rejoindre notre nouveau Maître. » A ces mots, ils disparurent.

Sailor Moon était effondrée de voir que son amie avait été si facilement corrompu. Heureusement, il lui restait encore Raya, Molly et Mathilda pour la soutenir.

« On va la sauver. Ne t'inquiète pas Bunny. » Essaya de la rassurer Molly.

« On va y arriver parce qu'on est les plus fortes. » Continua Raya.

« Je sais que vous dite ça pour me consoler. Vous êtes trop gentilles les filles, mais cette fois-ci, j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. La bataille va être plus difficile. » Répondit Sailor Moon.

« Tu devrais aller voir Bourdu. Il est le seul à pouvoir te redonner le sourire dans des moments pareils. » Lui suggéra Luna.

A ces mots, Bunny sécha ses larmes et se mis en route pour rejoindre son petit ami. Les filles, quand à elles, se regroupèrent chez Raya et appelèrent Mylène, Frédérique, Sylvana et Olivia à la rescousse.


	2. Chapter 2

**_- CHAPITRE II -_**

Bourdu était en train de prendre une douche quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il se sécha rapidement et enfila un peignoir avant d'aller ouvrir. Bunny était là, sur le pas de la porte, avec un regard plein de larmes. Il la fit entrer et alla servir du thé.

« Que se passe-t-il ma petite Bunny ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Néphlite a fait de Marcy une de ses acolytes. » Répondit-elle toute tremblante.

« Tu as bien dit Néphlite ? Je croyais que ça faisait belle lurette qu'il était mort celui-là. Dieu seul sait ce qui nous attend encore. Pour Marcy, ne t'inquiète pas, on va la sortir de là. » Essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

Bunny semblait plus effrayée que rassurée, alors Bourdu la pris dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Elle pouvait sentir le parfum de son gel douche et la chaleur de sa peau. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre son torse avant de lui demander :

- Je peux rester avec toi ce soir ?

- Biensûr, mais que va dire ta mère ?

- Je vais lui dire que je passe la soirée chez Marcy. Je peux lui téléphoner ?

- Oui, vas-y.

Pendant que Bunny téléphonait à sa mère, Bourdu alla dans sa chambre pour se changer, puis revint s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Bunny revint à son tour sur le canapé et se réfugia dans les bras de Bourdu. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, Bunny était effondré par le sort de Marcy et Bourdu avait encore en mémoire les derniers mots de Seiya. Il était certain pour lui que Bunny lui cachait des choses mais le moment n'était pas très bien choisi pour en parler. Lorsque les choses se seraient calmées, il se promit d'en parler à la jeune fille. Finalement, pourquoi faudrait-il attendre plus longtemps. Un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, il fallait vraiment qu'il en ait le cœur net.

- Que s'est-il passé entre toi et Seiya ?

- Rien. Nous sommes juste devenu ami, rien de plus. Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?

- Ce sont les derniers mots de Seiya qui me semblent étranges. Il avait l'air de tenir à toi plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire.

- Je te jure qu'il ne sait rien passé du tout entre lui et moi. Il m'a demandé de choisir entre lui et toi et c'est toi que j'ai choisi. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps que rien au monde ne pourrait venir détruire ce qui existe entre nous deux.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma princesse, et te savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre me donne envie de mourir. Au fond de moi, je savais que tu m'étais restait fidèle et l'entendre de ta bouche me rassure.

Bunny, qui était toujours dans les bras de Bourdu, commença à laisser ses mains courir sous la chemise du jeune homme. Les délicates caresses que lui prodiguaient Bunny le fit légèrement gémir, mais il retint les gestes de sa partenaire et la regarda avec un regard profond et sincère qu'elle lui rendit avec un regard doux. Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et lui susurra qu'elle sentait en elle le désir d'approfondir leurs liens.

Les deux amants laissèrent libre cours à l'expression de leurs sentiments mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte, interrompant ce moment si magique comme si le destin avait décidé que l'heure n'était pas encore venue. Ils se rhabillèrent correctement pour accueillir leurs invités et Bourdu alla ouvrir la porte. Frédérique, Mylène et Sylvana se tenaient debout derrière la porte, le regard sévère.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » Lança Frédérique.

« Biensûr. Entrez. » Répondu Bourdu.

Pendant qu'ils s'installèrent, Bourdu alla faire un peu de café pour tout le monde. Bunny, quant à elle, était assise en face des trois nouveaux arrivants et se sentait un peu gênée qu'ils la fixent ainsi du regard.

« Dit moi, ma petite princesse, tu ne devrais pas être chez toi à cette heure-ci. Ta mère doit sûrement s'inquiéter. Tu ne crois pas ? » Lui dit Frédérique.

Bunny n'eut pas vraiment le temps de répondre. En fait, ce fût Bourdu qui vint à la rescousse de sa bien-aimée en répondant qu'ils avaient besoin de se retrouver un peu seuls tous les deux. Cette réponse semblait satisfaire Frédérique, un peu trop d'ailleurs car elle un drôle de sourire en coin. Mylène pris la suite de son partenaire et expliqua à Bourdu que les filles les avaient appelé pour leur exposé la situation au sujet de Marcy. Situation qui semblait assez dangereuse dans la mesure où Sailor Jupiter pouvait renseigner l'ennemi sur la véritable identité de toutes les autres sailors mais aussi celle de la princesse et du prince, autrement dit elle mettait la vie de tout le monde en danger ainsi que la planète. Exposée de cette manière-ci, la situation avait réellement l'air d'être périlleuse.

« Prince, il faut que vous preniez soin de la princesse jusqu'à ce que nous ayons réussi à anéantir notre nouvelle ennemi. » Lui demanda Sylvana.

« Tu peux compter sur moi. Bunny est en sécurité avec moi. » Répondit-il.

« Eh ! Je veux aider Marcy moi aussi, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège, je suis assez grande. » Les interrompit Bunny.

Ils se regardèrent tous les quatre et, sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé, ils s'entendirent pour la maintenir à l'écart.

« A présent, nous allons vous laissez tous les deux, mais nous nous verrons sûrement demain avec les filles. » S'excusa Mylène.

Ils se levèrent et laissèrent les deux amants enfin seul.

Bourdu et Bunny étaient assis sur le canapé et ne disaient pas un mot. L'atmosphère si chaleureuse qui existait avant que Frédérique, Mylène et Sylvana ne vienne s'était dissipée pour faire place à une atmosphère assez tendue. Bunny se leva et partit en courant de l'appartement. Bourdu essaya de la suivre mais la jeune fille fît preuve d'intelligence pour semer son poursuivant. Il la chercha plusieurs heures mais ne parvint pas à la retrouver. Bunny, quant à elle, flânait dans les rues sombres de Tokyo sans trop savoir où aller. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez au milieu de la nuit, cela aurait éveillés les soupçons de ses parents. Elle ne voulait pas non plus aller chez l'une de ses amies car tous semblaient d'accord pour la mettre à l'écart des combats.

La pluie commença à tomber, suivie par des éclaires. C'était bien la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver, elle qui avait très peur des orages. Elle se mit à courir pour finalement rentrer chez Bourdu quand elle se cogna contre quelque chose qui la fit tomber sur les fesses. Elle se releva et sans même prendre le temps de relever la tête s'excusa auprès de l'inconnu qu'elle venait de percuter de plein fouet.

« Toujours aussi maladroite tête à boulette ! » Fit une voie douce.

Bunny leva les yeux et vit Seiya qui se tenait debout devant elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Il était bien là, debout devant elle. Un éclair gronda et fit sursauter la jeune fille. Seiya en profita pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Que fais-tu dehors à une heure pareil ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien, je devrais être chez Bourdu mais je suis partie. Un nouvel ennemi à enlever Marcy et les autres veulent me mettre à l'écart des batailles. Ils croient tous que je ne suis pas capable de me battre. » Répondit-elle.

« Tu sais, il veulent juste te protéger. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour eux. Et pour moi aussi. » Fît-il.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux remplies de larmes, et lui sourit.

- Seiya ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu es revenu ?

- J'avais envie de te revoir.

- Seiya…

- Je sais que nous ne serons que des amis, pas plus. Mais des amis peuvent avoir envie de se voir, non ?

- Oui, tu as raison. Moi aussi j'avais envie de te revoir.

- Tu devrais peut-être rentrer maintenant. Je suis sûr que ton fiancé est mort d'inquiétude.

- Oui, sans doute. Tu veux bien me raccompagner.

- Biensûr.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement de Bourdu, ils entendirent la voix de Yaten et de Taiki. Seiya s'arrêta net et dit à Bunny qu'il était vraiment désolé de ce qu'il allait faire. Ses yeux devinrent rouges et sa voix changea. Bourdu et les deux starlights entendirent Bunny criait dans le couloir. Ils s'y précipitèrent et virent Seiya qui était sur le point d'attaquer Bunny. Ils se transformèrent et vinrent à la rescousse de la jeune fille qui restait paralysée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

« Star sensitive infern… » Lança Sailor Star Healer.

« Non, non, non, Yaten. Tu ne peux rien contre moi mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviendrai m'occuper de vous et personne ne pourra m'empêcher de prendre ce que je désire. » L'interrompit Seiya.

Sur ces mots, il fixa Bunny puis disparu.

« Tu n'as rien. » Demanda Bourdu.

« Non, je crois que ça va. » Répondit-elle.

Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre à l'intérieur de l'appartement et s'installèrent sur le canapé pour discuter. Yaten et Taiki, qui avaient déjà commencé à exposer la situation à Bourdu reprirent tous depuis le début.

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés sur leur nouvelle planète, il fallait tout reconstruire. Seiya était toujours le premier à aider les autres. Mais peu à peu son comportement avait changé, comme si une force démoniaque prenait le contrôle de son esprit. Plus les jours passés et plus il devenait agressif envers les autres. Il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour que Seiya montre son vrai visage. Il commença à attaquer les habitants de la planète et à contrôler leurs esprits. Ainsi, il fût banni de la planète pour ces actes démoniaques. Yaten et Taiki avait reçu pour mission de venir avertir la princesse de la Terre du danger qui rodait autour d'elle car Seiya semblait de plus en plus obsédé par elle.

Cette histoire était très difficile à entendre pour Bunny, mais elle avait elle-même vu que Seiya avait changé. Aussi, elle promit à Bourdu de ne pas prendre de risque et elle accepta la protection que tout le monde voulait lui donner. Yaten et Taiki laissèrent les deux tourtereaux ensembles car il se faisait vraiment très tard. Il leur fallait tous dormir et les deux Starlights avaient besoin de remettre en place leur couverture en tant que lycéen au Lycée Jiuban.


End file.
